


The Morgan/Marston Family

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur is Big Soft around babies, Character Death, F/F, John has a potty mouth, M/M, Werewolves, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: A drabble about omegaverse/werewolves Arthur and John and the births of their children.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The Morgan/Marston Family

"You're doin' so well, darlin'," Arthur murmured, his big hand gently pushing John's long hair back from his forehead. "So well."

John's brown eyes welled with tears of pain, a hoarse scream rising in his throat. Arthur took the cloth and wiped his face, murmuring to him softly. "You're almost done, darlin'. So close. Good boy."

"Bessie, I need more light. More hot water!" Susan snapped from her place between John's knees. Hosea’s mate rushed to obey, as Karen staggered in with more towels. John groaned, embarrassed to be seen like this. Arthur held his young omega's hand, kissing his knuckles soothingly. Bessie returned with two more lanterns and Arthur heard Dutch's worried voice outside.

"How is it going?"

"Just fine!" Susan was too absorbed in her task to be polite. "Just a little more now, John!"

"You can do it, sweetheart," Arthur encouraged him. 

With a yell that was probably heard all over camp and throughout the canyon they were in, John gave a last push. A thin cry joined his, and Susan announced triumphantly, "It's a boy!"

"Oh shit," John gasped in agony, his body going slack. Arthur bent to kiss him, their lips salty with their tears.

"A boy, John, a son," Arthur whispered. "Oh darlin'.... oh, John…"

John raised his head weakly. His eyes were riveted on the women, who were bathing and swaddling the pup. Susan finally turned to him, all smiles, laying the bundle on his chest. Arthur couldn't stop the joyful tears running down his cheeks at the sight of their child. John cradled the tiny pup. Susan and the other women took away the bloody towels and instruments, leaving the small family to themselves. 

John nosed the baby, scenting him, pressing kisses to the red cheeks and closed eyelids. Arthur nuzzled them both, overjoyed. "He's beautiful," John breathed.

"He is." Arthur's heart swelled with pride. "You did so well."

"Hurt worse than that time I got shot out at Crystal Lake," John grimaced. "Probably gonna be just as sore tomorrow, too."

"Shift if you need to," Arthur said softly. It was easier to bear pain in their wolf forms.

"I'll be okay." John closed his eyes. "I'm so tired."

Arthur kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, darlin'. Let me watch over you both."

John let himself drift, secure in the safety and love of his mate. He was soon asleep, along with their little pup. Arthur took care of John, cleaning him as best he could and bringing more blankets to his nest. Dutch stuck his head in long enough to peek at the new arrival and smile broadly, clapping Arthur on the shoulder.

“Never thought I’d be a grandfather,” he chuckled.

~~~

John yelped in pain, his snout wrinkling in a snarl as another contraction gripped him. The huge black wolf, determined not to repeat the embarrassing ordeal of giving birth while surrounded by the camp women, had retreated into the woods as soon as he felt labor coming on. He'd shifted from human form to wolf, remembering how much birth had hurt as a human, and hoping it'd be easier that way. So far, no such luck.

A twig snapped outside and John lifted his head, a vicious snarl escaping him, his ears laid flat. His warning growl turned into another gasp of pain and a whimper. Then he caught the scent of the intruder, and relaxed.

Arthur slowly entered the cave, sniffing. He was even bigger than John, his pelt the same beautiful golden-brown of his hair. John whined, and Arthur licked his snout tenderly. The alpha sniffed curiously, wondering how far along his mate was. He got his answer in the form of a loud cry from John, the younger wolf struggling. Arthur whined and nuzzled him, trying to tell him everything would be okay.

Everyone said second babies came easier, but John sure didn't believe that as he labored through the night, the moon rising high in the sky. Arthur nuzzled and licked him almost constantly, trying to soothe away the pain.

Finally, around sunrise, John howled and gave his last push, Arthur immediately moving over the pup to lick it clean. John closed his eyes wearily.

He felt a warm hand on his head and looked up to see Arthur back in human form, cradling their pup in one arm. He’d taken off his shirt and wrapped the baby in it. The huge smile on his bearded face made John feel better.

"A boy, Johnny… a little brother for Isaac. You done good, sweetheart. No, no," he soothed, as John tried to rise. "Don't move. Don't shift back for now, just rest."

John heaved a huge sigh, as Arthur sat beside him. He rested his head on his mate's lap and scented the pup, which squirmed slightly and let out a tiny answering sigh.

"John Marston, Junior," Arthur stroked John's ears. "Jack for short. What do you think?" He smiled as John let out a rumble of assent. The older man bent and kissed the wolf's snout, watching the brown eyes close. In a few minutes both wolf and pup were asleep. After making sure his rifle was in easy reach, Arthur closed his eyes too.

~~~

"Ohhh, fuck!" John gasped, not caring how loud he was, there was no one on the ranch that didn't know what was going on. Arthur stroked his hair and gripped his hand, never complaining as John squeezed hard enough to hurt. 

"You're almost there," Abigail soothed, her sleeves rolled to her elbows and her forearms flecked with blood. "Just a little more…"

"Shit," was all John could groan. Despite the herbal mixture Charles had made for him, there was still enough pain to drive him crazy.

Sadie knocked. "Y'all okay in there?" 

"Gettin' there," Arthur called back. "The boys?"

"Sent 'em to Blackwater with Uncle, like you asked." John could see Sadie's shadow on the wall, sense her leaning on the frame but not looking into the room. "You okay, John? Hurt worse than gettin' shot?"

"Just about," he ground out. "Rather be shootin' at Micah again."

That caused laughter among the others, Arthur placing a kiss on John's bearded cheek. "Wouldn't we all," he drawled. "Come on, darlin'. Not long now."

John groaned louder, his arm over his eyes. Charles put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Harder, John," Abigail ordered. "Push."

He pushed. Abigail cajoled him further, and in the midst of the pain John was glad his breeding years were close to done. He loved Arthur, adored their pups, but three times was enough.

One more push, a screamed profanity from John, and the pup emerged, crying. Abigail immediately handed it to Charles to be cleaned and swaddled, and went to work cleaning John up.

"It's a girl," Charles whispered. He lay the swaddled pup in John's arms. She had his brown eyes.

“Welcome to the world, darlin’,” Arthur whispered, kissing the baby’s forehead and then John’s. “She’s beautiful.”

“Any pup comin’ from you is beautiful,” John said wearily, and his mate laughed. 

“Don’t forget, they’re half you, too.”

“What will you name her?” Abigail asked, washing up. 

“Elizabeth Susan. Bessie for short.” John answered, an exhausted smile on his face. He and Arthur had agreed long ago to name a girl after the two women they’d considered mothers.

“A beautiful name.” Smiling, Abigail carried the towels and basin out of the room. Charles shook Arthur’s hand and patted John’s shoulder before leaving the parents with their new pup. Arthur stroked John’s hair, kissing him softly every now and then, and caressing Bessie’s plump little cheek. John slept, but by nightfall he had washed and changed and allowed Arthur to change the sheets, so when Uncle returned home with the boys, he was ready to see them.

Arthur led them in, smiling proudly. “Your little sister, boys.” He watched proudly as his sons bent over John to study their new sibling. John’s hand reached up to stroke his boys’ hair, a tired grin on his face. Arthur closed the door softly behind him, and peaceful silence enveloped the family. 

~~~

“Rest well, Pa, Dad.”

Isaac tamped down the last shovel of earth and leaned his spade against the tree before joining his brother and sister. Bessie sniffled quietly, holding baby Lydia to her breast, Jack’s arm around her. Isaac put his brawny arms around them both, and they watched silently over the graves. Uncle Charles stood with them, his head lowered.

_“John Marston, 1873-1931. Blessed are the Peacemakers.”  
“Arthur Morgan, 1863-1931. Blessed are Those That Hunger and Thirst for Righteousness.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:
> 
> Isaac born 1891 - John 18, Arthur 28  
Jack born 1895 - John 22, Arthur 32, Isaac 4  
Bessie born 1909 - John 36, Arthur 46, Isaac 18, Jack 14  
Deaths 1931 - John 58, Arthur 68, Isaac 40, Jack 36, Bessie 22
> 
> OK YES THEY DIED but this time it was of old age and with their family watching over them!!


End file.
